An old Friend
by caz1969
Summary: Sara's friend Fiona from college comes to Vegas, but Fiona likes something that Sara has.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope to do a few chapters for this ff, hope you enjoy and please leave a review so I know if you like it or not :)  
**

Grissom had finished working his case, as he walked down the corridor he heard voices coming from the break room,

As he got closer to the break room he could hear Sara's voice," so how long can you stay for?"

As Grissom walked into the break room he looked at Sara who was talking to another female who had her back to him,

"Grissom this is Fiona, I was telling you about her the other night after the phone call, we went to the same college", Sara said as Fiona turned round to look at Grissom,

"Hi", Fiona said as she smiled at Grissom, and put out her hand to shake Grissom's,

"Hi Fiona, nice to meet you, Grissom said putting out his hand to shake Fiona's hand,

Grissom looked at Sara, "I have paperwork to finish, will I get you at home?" he asked.

"You live together", Fiona said as she turned to face Sara,

Sara laughed, "Yes, two years now", Sara said smiling and walking to stand beside Grissom.

"I was going to pop into town with Fiona, I will get you at home later", Sara said to Grissom,

"Ok, was nice to meet you Fiona", Grissom said as he left the break room.

As Grissom walked out the break room to his office he could here Fiona say, "Sara he is hot looking",

Grissom smiled to himself and continued to walk to his office.

Sara smiled and nodded, "I know I fell in love with him the first time I saw him",

Fiona smiled and said, "I don't blame you Sara",

Sara walked towards the break room door and said, "I just need to grab my Jacket from the locker room and we can go",

Fiona followed Sara looking around the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom was working on some paperwork when his office door opened,

He looked up to see Sara and Fiona standing in the doorway,

"That's us off now, will see you at home", Sara said as she Smiled at Grissom

"Have fun", Grissom said as Sara walked down the corridor,

Grissom watched them through the glass and before they went out of sight Fiona winked at him,

Grissom took his glasses of and laughed.

Just as Grissom was getting back into his paperwork Brass came into his office,

"Gil, who was that with Sara?" Jim asked,

Grissom looked up at Jim and said, "Fiona an old friend from Sara's college, why",

Brass sat down on the seat opposite Grissom,

"She looks familiar, that's all, maybe she just looks like someone I know", Jim said as he sat back in the chair.

As Grissom continued with his paperwork Jim said," So you going to be long, thought we might grab some breakfast, if you like",

Grissom never looked up but said, "I will catch up with this later, breakfast sounds good Jim".

"Gil, who is that Sara, is with?" Catherine said as she waked into Grissom's office

Grissom looked at Jim then to Catherine, "An old friend from college, why do you know her too", Grissom said laughing,

"She just reminds me of someone, but I can't place her", Catherine said standing next to Grissom's desk,

"You up for some breakfast Catherine, Gil is paying", Jim said laughing.

"Of course, wouldn't say no to that offer", Catherine said as she sat on the sofa in the corner of the room.

Grissom laughed and looked at Jim, "Give me five minutes", Grissom said.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews. It is good to know if I should continue.**

Grissom, Catherine and Jim sat in the diner, they had ordered breakfast,

"So how is Lindsay these days Cath, I haven't seen her in a while", Grissom said as he got comfy in the chair,

Catherine sighed, "She is doing great, but acting all grown up these days, it scares me", She said,

Jim laughed, "Yeah, one minute they are kids and in no time they are adults", Jim said as the waitress came over with coffees,

"Yeah Jim that's true, I am taking her shopping later as she has a dance next week", Catherine said to them both,

"Boys, wait till she brings her first boyfriend home", Grissom said laughing,

Catherine looked at Grissom, "Don't think so she can date when she has left home"; Catherine said picking up her cup,

Grissom and Jim laughed, and Jim said, "Oh I remember those days",

"Anyway wait till you and Sara have kids, you won't be laughing then", Catherine said laughing,

Grissom was in the process of picking up his cup when he stopped and looked at Catherine,

"We are happy with just the both of us thanks", Grissom said taking a drink of coffee,

"And Sara?" Catherine asked,

Grissom looked at Jim then to Catherine,

Catherine smiled and said, "You haven't spoken about kids have you?"

Grissom put his cup down and said, "We have and we are happy as we are thank you",

Grissom didn't like talking about his private life even to his friends, it wasn't that long ago that they found out that Sara had moved in with him, so he wasn't going to discuss anything else to them, they had spoke about kids but that was when they had been going out a year, and it hadn't come up again, Grissom never thought of himself as a father, but he knew Sara would want kids in the future, but with Grissom being older the thought scared him.

As they finished breakfast Catherine left to go pick up Lindsay and Brass got a call about a case, Grissom sat for a bit then made his way home, he didn't like going home with Sara not being at home, but he was working that night so he would get some sleep before and they could spend a bit of time together later before shift.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara and Fiona drive into town, they stopped off for breakfast before hitting the shops, Fiona had a wedding to attend to at the weekend and

was looking for an outfit, Sara had told her that she wasn't one for shopping, so as long as she didn't have her in every shop she would be ok.

As they sat at the table eating breakfast Fiona and Sara spoke about college days and what they got up to, and what they are doing now,

Fiona had told Sara she had been married for five years but her husband was in an accident and died, Sara told her about how she and Grissom met

and that it felt like forever before they got together.

Fiona had told Sara once again how good looking Grissom was and how she wished she had a nice looking guy, Sara had told her you never know you might Mr right at the wedding, Fiona had laughed and told Sara that she knew most people at the wedding, and none took her fancy, Now has Grissom a twin by any chance, Fiona had asked, Sara laughed no only the one I'm afraid Sara told her.

After they had eaten it was time for shopping, they had been to a few shops and then Sara saw

a top she liked and after trying it on bought it, after a few more shops Sara had bought another top and a pair of Jeans and in the last shop both purchased

Dresses..

As they left the shop Sara said, "I don't know why I bought this, I probably won't wear it",

Fiona laughed, "Look at the clothes you have bought and you not a shopper", Fiona said as they walked down the street,

Sara laughed and said, "I know, you are a bad influence on me Fiona",

Fiona laughed and said, "Well why don't you wear your dress Friday night and we can go out for dinner if you are free",

"Yes that would be good I have a night off so should be fine", Sara said as they got to Sara's car,

"Well I should get home and get some sleep, do you want me to drop you off at your hotel", Sara said,

"No it's fine I want to do buy a few more things before I get back", Fiona said as she hugged Sara,

"Was good to catch up Fiona, I will call you Friday to make arrangement for dinner", Sara said

Fiona smiled and said, "Yes it was a good Sara, will see you Friday",

As Sara got into her car Fiona called out, "Sara mind bring that hot man of yours on Friday as well",

Sara laughed, "I will ask him and let you know", Sara said.

Sara got into her car and drove home and Fiona went to continue her shopping.

TBC

**I don't know how many chapters I will have of this ff, but leave a review as it's always good to know what you all think.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Caz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and all your reviews.**

Sara got back to the townhouse carrying a few bags,

Sara closed the door behind her and left the bags next to the coat stand and walked towards the kitchen,

She knew Grissom would be asleep and didn't want to wake him,

Sara opened the fridge to get a bottle of water when she saw movement out the back yard,

Looking out the window she could see Grissom sitting on the chair reading,

Sara opened the door to the backyard and Grissom turned round,

"Hey did you have a good time?", Grissom asked,

Sara walked over to Grissom and leaned down to kiss him,

"Yes was good to catch up, we had breakfast then Fiona wanted to do a bit of shopping for a wedding she is attending this weekend",

Sara said looking round the garden,

"Good, I had breakfast with Jim and Catherine, then I came home, I couldn't sleep", Grissom said standing up in front of Sara,

Sara put her hands on his shoulders and smiled,

"What", Grissom said looking into Sara's eyes,

"Fiona thinks you are hot", Sara said looking into Grissom's eyes,

"I heard", Grissom said as he pulled Sara close to him,

Sara had clasped her hands behind his neck,

Sara laughed,

"What", Grissom said,

"Fiona was always the one with the hot boyfriends in college", Sara said,

Grissom kissed Sara then said, "Well she won't be getting your hot boyfriend",

They both laughed and Grissom said, "I'm not hot anyway Sara",

"You are to me Gil", Sara said as she kissed him,

Grissom broke from the kiss, "let's go inside and see if you can get me hot", Grissom said winking at Sara,

Sara dropped her hands to her side then took Grissom's hand and they both walked into the house.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your great reviews, I am enjoying writing this ff and I hope you all continue to read on.**

Sara and Nick had been due to finish in half an hour but they knew they would be another few hours as they had a lot of evidence still to collect at the scene, Sara called Grissom to let him know and told him she would get him at home, Grissom told her he would send Warrick out to help them as he had court in the afternoon and would go home and get some sleep.

Grissom had been asleep for an hour when he was woken by a knock at the door, he ignored it at first but the person at the door wasn't giving up.

Grissom got up and put his robe on, and walked to the front door as another knock sounded on the door, "I'm coming", Grissom called out.

Grissom opened the door to Fiona standing facing him,

"Hi Grissom, sorry did I wake you", Fiona said smiling at Grissom,

"Y…yes, its fine, Sara is still at work working on a case", Grissom said still half asleep,

"Oh, I should have called first, I thought I would catch her just after her shift", Fiona said,

"Come in I can call Sara to see how long she will be if you want?" Grissom asked as he stood aside to let Fiona in,

Fiona stepped into the house, brushing past Grissom.

"No it's fine", Fiona said looking around the room,

Grissom closed the door, "sit down"; he said pointing over to the sofa,

"Nice place you have here", she said as she sat down,

"Thanks, mostly Sara's ideas, would you like a coffee", Grissom said,

"Yes please, so was it your night off?" Fiona asked

"No, I have court this afternoon, so I came home to get some sleep", Grissom said,

Grissom went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, as he turned round to get the milk from the fridge Fiona was standing behind him,

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there", Grissom said as he fixed his robe that was getting loose,

Fiona smiled stepped to the side to let Grissom past and said, "No problem",

Grissom opened the fridge to get the milk out and could feel Fiona watching him, he grabbed the milk and closed the fridge door and put the milk down on the work top.

"I will be just a minute, just going to put some clothes on", Grissom said making his way out the kitchen

Fiona smiled and looked at Grissom and said, "I don't mind, you look good in what you have on",

Grissom looked round at Fiona, "I will be right back", he said making his way to the bedroom, and he closed the door behind him.

As Grissom came out the bedroom Fiona was standing next to the sofa, "I think I will give Sara a call to let her know you are here", Grissom said as he made his way to the kitchen,

Fiona followed him back into the kitchen, "No it's fine, I should really go and you can get back to bed", Fiona said,

Fiona stood in front of Grissom, she looked straight into his eyes, "I will catch up with Sara later, she said as she smiled and turned and walked towards the front door,

Grissom followed her and as Fiona opened the door she turned round and touched Grissom's arm and said, "See you Friday night then", and walked out the door,

Grissom looked at her puzzled, _Friday night what is she talking about, _he thought.

"Nice to see you again Grissom", Fiona said then walked away from the door,

Grissom closed the door; he went back to the kitchen to get the coffee he had started,

_I wonder what she was talking about Friday as Sara never mentioned anything_, Grissom thought as he poured a coffee.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all your reviews**

Sara got home two hours after Fiona had been to the house; Grissom was in bed when she got home,

Sara got undressed and slid in between the covers, Grissom woke a little and Sara snuggled up to him,

Grissom put his arms around Sara, Sara watched as Grissom slept and then drifted off herself.

Two hours later the alarm clock went off, Grissom clicked the button off and moved to lie on his back,

Sara moved to rest her head on Grissom chest; Grissom ran his hands through her hair,

"Did you have breakfast?" Grissom asked Sara,

Sara ran her hands over Grissom's stomach and said, "No I came straight to bed when I got home",

Sara kissed his chest and continued till her lips met Grissom's,

"What time do you need to be at court?" Sara asked as she continued to kiss Grissom,

"I have plenty of time, Catherine is picking me up", Grissom said as he broke from the kiss and turned Sara over on her back, pinning her hands at either side of her on the pillow,

Sara laughed as Grissom kissed down her neck, "Well I wonder what we can do to pass the time", Sara said as Grissom looked into her eyes,

Grissom laughed and slid his hand down Sara's side; his touch was so soft Sara closed her eyes and smiled,

Grissom loved Sara's smile, he smiled and kissed her lips softly as he moved to lie beside Sara, Sara turned to face Grissom,

As they kissed his hands touched her soft skin,

Sara's cell phone started to ring but both of them ignored it, it continued to ring while they kissed,

Grissom broke from the kiss as the phone continued to ring, looking into Sara's eyes he said "let it ring",

Sara, moved to pick up the phone but it stopped, but she picked the phone up and turned it off,

As she turned back to face Grissom she said; "Now we won't be disturbed again".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom stood as Sara fixed his tie, Grissom was dressed in his suit,

Sara smiled as she fixed his tie then his shirt collar,

Sara placed both her hands on his chest and Grissom said, "Well I better be going, do you want to go out to dinner before shift tonight",

Sara smiled and gave him a kiss, "Yes, why don't I pick you up after court and we can go then", Sara said as Grissom kissed her.

"Catherine should be outside by now, I better go before she comes in", Grissom said, smiling at Sara,

Grissom opened the door and turned to Sara, "Have I ever told you I love you Sara Sidle", Grissom said as he kissed Sara,

"Mmm now and again, I love you too Gil, and can I tell you how hot you look in the suit", Sara said as he walked out the door,

Grissom laughed and turned and winked at Sara, "will call you when I'm finished", he said walking away,

"Ok", Sara said closing the door,

Grissom walked over to Catherine's car and opened the passenger door,

As he got in Catherine said, "New suit, nice",

Grissom looked at Catherine and said, "I hate wearing a suit, glad its not often I have too wear one",

"I don't know why Gil, you look h……",

Grissom stopped Catherine talking and said, "Hot",

Catherine looked at him laughing said", No Handsome",

They both laughed and Grissom said, "Just drive Catherine",

Catherine smirked and drove them to the court house.

As Catherine drove Grissom remembered he hadn't told Sara that Fiona had called into the house for her,

_I will tell her later when I see her for dinner_, Grissom thought.

TBC

**More of Fiona in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all your great comments. **

Grissom and Catherine had been in court for three hours but they had to come back the next day as they hadn't been called yet.

As Grissom and Catherine walked down the steps of the court house Grissom had just hung up the phone he had been calling Sara but no answer from her cell phone, as he got to the bottom of the stairs he could see someone waving at him,

As he got closer he noticed it was Fiona, _what is she doing here_, Grissom thought as he walked over to her,

Catherine followed Grissom over to Fiona,

"Hi, what are you doing here", Grissom asked Fiona,

Fiona smiled at Grissom and then looked at Catherine,

"Oh sorry this is Catherine, she works with me", Grissom said as Fiona put out her hand to shake Catherine's hand,

"Nice to meet you", Fiona said as they shaked hands.

"Likewise", Catherine said,

"How did it go", Fiona asked Grissom,

"Oh the case, we got to come back tomorrow", Grissom said,

"I'm just going for a coffee; do you both want to join me?" Fiona asked

"Sorry I have to get home and get some sleep before shift", Catherine said,

Fiona looked at Grissom, "I'm meeting Sara to go for something to eat, I better call her again", Grissom said taking out his cell phone from his pocket,

Catherine kept looking at Fiona, _how I know that face,_ Catherine thought,

"Have you stayed in Vegas long", Catherine asked Fiona,

"I'm just visiting, I have a wedding on Saturday and thought since I was in Vegas I should look Sara up", Fiona said looking at Grissom who was on the phone,

"First time?" Catherine asked, but Fiona was too busy trying to listen to what Grissom was saying on the phone,

"Sorry", Fiona said to Catherine as she looked away from Grissom to Catherine,

"Is it your first time in Vegas", Catherine said as Grissom hung up his phone,

"No, I was here years ago", Fiona answered,

"Did you get Sara?" Catherine asked Grissom,

Grissom turned to face Catherine and said, "No I've left a voice message to call me",

"Ok, I better be going, you want a lift Gil", Catherine said as she looked at Fiona

"No I will hang on here Sara wont long", Grissom said as Catherine turned to walk away,

"Nice to have met you Fiona, see you tonight Gil", Catherine said before she left,

"Yes, you too Catherine", Fiona said smiling.

"See you tonight", Grissom said looking over to the cars parked to see if Sara was waiting on him,

"So do you fancy a coffee while you wait on Sara", Fiona said as she touched Grissom's arm,

Grissom looked down at her hand and said, "No, Sara won't be long Fiona",

"You look nice in that suit", Fiona said still touching Grissom's arm,

Catherine drove past and saw Grissom and Fiona still standing at the bottom of the stairs; she could see Fiona's hand on Grissom's arm,

_I wish I could place her face, I must ask Sara Fiona's surname tonight at work, _Catherine thought as she drove away from the court house,

Grissom dropped his arm and Fiona smiled at him, Grissom's phone rang, it was Sara, Grissom spoke to Sara and then he hung up,

Sara had got a puncture so wouldn't be long, Grissom told Sara he would be in the coffee house next to the court house, but before he could tell her Fiona was there Sara had hung up.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didn't want to leave it too long for next chapter. **

Fiona smiled and as they walked to the coffee shop, Grissom told Fiona Sara had got a puncture,

"Will she be ok fixing it herself", Fiona said, trying to sound concerned,

Grissom laughed, "Oh yes Sara will be fine, last time I offered to change her tyre she thought I meant let me do it as you can't", Grissom said,

Fiona laughed as Grissom held the door open to the coffee house,

Once inside they found a table, it wasn't that busy,

As Grissom ordered two coffees Fiona couldn't help but look at Grissom, Grissom felt uneasy at Fiona watching him as he spoke to the waitress,

When the waitress had left with the order Fiona said, "You look great in the suit Grissom",

Grissom smiled and blushed a little, he told Fiona he hated wearing a suit and was glad he didn't need to wear one every day to work,

"I can't wait to get home to take it off really", Grissom said as he loosened his tie,

Fiona smiled and touched Grissom's hand and said, "Mmmm that would be a nice sight",

Grissom pulled his hand away and said, "Sorry",

Fiona laughed, "You taking your suit off",

Grissom blushed and was glad the waitress came over with two coffees,

Grissom had asked Fiona how long she was staying in Vegas, Fiona had told him just few days after the wedding, and she was meeting up with friends the day after the wedding. They sat and chatted mostly Grissom asking questions on what she got up to after college and did she ever marry and what she was doing now,

Fiona didn't give much away to Grissom she told him that after leaving college she met her husband and got married, but he had died in a car accident, and that she worked as a secretary for her husbands business as she didn't do very well at college, Fiona told Grissom that she would love to have made it as a CSI, and after her husband died she sold the business and travelled a bit and just enjoying life at the minute.

They had finished there coffees and ordered another, as Sara hadn't turned up yet,

Fiona got up to go to the ladies and took Grissom's hand and said, "Sara is lucky to have you Grissom",

Grissom smiled and as he took his hand away, Fiona leaned over and kissed Grissom on the lips, then walked away to the ladies,

Grissom sat watching Fiona as she walked to the ladies, he was taken aback by the kiss, Grissom took his cell phone from his pocket to call Sara,

"Gil, what was that about?" Sara asked standing next to him, Grissom pushed the chair out and stood up,

"Sara….oh Fiona was just thanking me for listening to her go on about her past", Grissom said_, what did I say that for_, he thought to himself,

Sara sat down on the chair Fiona had been sitting on, "You didn't say Fiona was with you", Sara said looking round to the door of ladies,

Grissom sat back down and took Sara's hand and said, "You hung up before I could tell you",

Sara squeezed Grissom hand, "Let's go eat when Fiona comes back, just the two of us", Sara said,

Grissom smiled at Sara just as Fiona came back from the ladies,

"Hi Sara, so you got the puncture fixed", Fiona said standing next to Sara and looking at Grissom,

Sara looked at Grissom then to Fiona, "Yes all sorted, me and Gil are going to get something to eat, I will call you to arrange something for Friday ok", Sara said standing up,

Grissom stood up and pushed his chair in Sara moved round the table to stand next to Grissom, Fiona sat down on the chair Sara had just got up from,

Fiona smiled and said, "Yes that's fine, see you both Friday",

Grissom went to say something but Fiona said, "Thanks for the coffee Gil", and winked at him,

"See you Friday Fiona", Sara said as she took Grissom's arm and they walked out the coffee shop.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your great reviews,I see you all like Fiona ha-ha**

Sara and Grissom got into Sara's car, as Grissom put his seat belt on he said, "What do you fancy to eat honey?"

Sara didn't say anything she started the engine and drove.

"I feel like skipping dinner and taking you home", Grissom said as he put his hand on Sara's thigh,

Sara sighed and didn't say anything,

Grissom looked at Sara and could see she was angry, "Sara what's wrong", Grissom said as he squeezed her thigh,

"How did court go?" Sara asked not taking her eyes off the road,

"Never mind court, can you slow down or we might not make it to….are we going home or to dinner", Grissom said as he took his tie off,

Sara glanced at Grissom then back to the road and said, "I'm not hungry, but I can take you back to see if Fiona wants to join you for dinner"

"What! Sara pull over please", Grissom said

Sara continued to drive a bit faster, Grissom moved in the seat to face Sara,

"Sara slow down and pull over", Grissom shouted,

Sara pulled the car over to the side of the road, dropping her hands to her lap,

"Sara look at me, what is wrong, Fiona kissed me, I didn't kiss her", Grissom said as Sara turned to face him,

Grissom could see the tears in her eyes, and put his hand up to her face to wipe the tears away,

"Oh Sara honey, don't cry, please, believe me Sara I didn't kiss Fiona", Grissom said as he leaned over to take Sara's hand,

"I want to go home", Sara said still crying,

Grissom looked at Sara and said, "Ok but I'm driving",

Sara nodded and Grissom got out the car and walked round to the drivers side and opened the door, Sara got out the car and said, "I'm sorry Gil",

Grissom gave Sara a hug and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for Sara, lets go home",

Sara walked round to the other side and got in; Grissom drove them home glancing at Sara who was looking out the side window

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

** Thanks for still reading, wanted to post this chapter last night but was in two minds about something, **

Grissom parked Sara's car and turned off the engine, Sara opened the door but Grissom put his hand on her arm to stop her getting out, Sara turned and looked at him, "Sara please talk to me", Grissom said as he looked at her,

"Inside", Sara said as Grissom let her arm go and they both made there way inside to the house,

Sara opened the front door and went straight to the bathroom once inside she locked the door and ran the cold tap, she bent over and washed her face, she looked up into the mirror and said, "Why did she have to come visit me", Sara said aloud,

Grissom was pacing up and down the floor as Sara was in the bathroom,

Sara stood still looking at herself in the mirror when Grissom knocked on the door, "Sara are you ok, come out please, we need to talk", Grissom said standing at the door, he could hear the tap running, "Sara",

Sara turned the tap off and opened the door, she stood looking at Grissom, tears coming down her face,

"Sara, I promise I did not kiss Fiona, she kissed me, can we sit down", Grissom said as he took her arm and they walked to the sofa,

Sara wiped the tears away with her hand, "Grissom I know Fiona can be flirty but when I saw you both kissing….."

Grissom turned to face Sara, "NO SARA, she kissed me I didn't kiss her", Grissom said with a raised voice.

Sara looked at Grissom she hadn't heard Grissom raise his voice at her before, only at work when he couldn't solve a case, and that wasn't very often or at Greg when he had his music turned up loud.

"Why would I want to kiss Fiona, Sara listen to me, I don't even know the woman and why would I kiss her when I knew you would be meeting me at the coffee house", Grissom said, raising his voice but not as loud as before.

They both looked at each other then Grissom continued to talk, "Sara listen to me please,", Sara nodded, "Fiona was at the courthouse when I came out with Catherine, she was passing by and asked if we, me and Catherine wanted to go for a coffee with her, Catherine couldn't as she had to go home, and I said no as I was waiting on you but I couldn't get you on your cell and when you called to say you had a puncture I thought I would wait in the coffee shop for you, but you hung up before I could tell you Fiona was there",

Sara looked down at her hands, "I dropped the phone as I was getting lifting the spare tyre", Sara said.

Grissom took Sara's hand in his,

"So we both went to the coffee house and I was asking Fiona about her past and what she was doing now, and as she got up to go to the ladies she took my hand, I pulled my hand away and the next thing I know she has kissed me on the lips, and walked to the ladies, and then you appeared next to me, Sara she was flirting with me and all I wanted was you to hurry up so we could go to dinner", Grissom put his hand on Sara's face, Sara looked at him and smiled,

"I should have told you she came round before you came home from work this morning but I forgot, she turned up when I was in bed, she came in and I offered to make her coffee….."

Sara stood up, "SHE WHAT", she shouted, "She called me when I was on shift and I told her I was working late and I would call her later", Sara walked away from the sofa,

"Why did you let her in, did she kiss you then as well", Sara said looking at Grissom,

Grissom stood up, "Sara I thought she was your friend?" Grissom asked, "Why would I not let her in and I didn't know she had already called you",

"She is a friend but not a close friend like Angela", Sara said,

"Angela who I met when we first met", Grissom said,

Sara nodded, "when I first met Fiona we got off on the wrong foot, and then we became friends before we left college", Sara said walking into the kitchen,

Grissom followed her, "What do you mean got off on the wrong foot, what did she do?" Grissom asked

Sara opened the fridge door, but Grissom closed it over and turned Sara to face him, "Sara, what did she do to you", Grissom said,

"My first boyfriend slept with her behind my back and I had an argument with her, but she told me it was him that came onto her, after a while I believed her over him, as he told me it was her that came onto him, but he didn't have to sleep with her", Sara said as Grissom let go of her arms,

"Sara, I'm not going with anyone apart from you", Grissom said as he took Sara into his arms,

Sara rested her head against Grissom and said, "Before I caught them in bed together they would have coffee together when I was busy studying and she would turn up to places I had arranged to meet Jack, she was known as a flirt, but I thought Jack was different, but I was wrong",

Grissom held Sara tight, "But why did you still be friends with her? Grissom asked

"Me and Angela didn't speak to her for months then one day we watched as she flirted with another guy from college and he hit her, we felt sorry for her and after that Me and Angela would invite her out with us when we went out, we would never be close as me and Angela but we put the past behind us and got on with college", Sara said as Grissom kissed her head,

Sara stood back, and walked out the kitchen and said, "I'm going to see her and to tell her to stay away from us", Sara made her way to the front door.

Grissom ran after Sara and grabbed her arm, "No, leave it, we don't need to see her again, she will be leaving Vegas after the wedding, just leave it Sara, Come on I will make us some dinner before shift", Grissom said as he took Sara into his arms again,

"I meant to be meeting up with her on Friday she wants us both to go for dinner with her", Sara said,

"Well we won't be going on Friday, we will have a night out just the two of us", Grissom said kissing the top of Sara's head,

"Sara I promise, I'm not going to go anywhere near Fiona, I've waited so long to be with you I'm not going to through it all away", Grissom said lifting Sara's face up and Kissing her,

"I know, I'm sorry it's just…." Sara started to say, but Grissom put his finger over her mouth, "We won't mention her name again and if she calls your cell just don't answer it", Grissom said as he wiped the tears from her face,

Sara smiled and kissed Grissom, "Ok, let's eat before it's too late", Sara said as they both walked into the kitchen,

Grissom looked at Sara as she opened the fridge, "You helping me cook?" Grissom asked,

Sara laughed and said, "No, I'm just seeing what you can cook for us",

Grissom laughed, "You had me worried for a minute Sara", Grissom said as he walked over and stood behind Sara putting his hands on her waist, Sara stood up from looking in the fridge and stood against Grissom, Grissom put his arms around her, "I Love you Sara Sidle", he said,

Sara looked back to see his face, "I love you too Gil", Sara said as she turned around and kissed him.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**hope to post another later tonight **

Grissom and Sara never mentioned Fiona as Grissom drove them to work in his car, and Sara hadn't heard from her since the coffee shop earlier. Once they got to the lab Sara was working with Catherine and Grissom was working on a case with Nick and Greg. Catherine drove to the scene, it was a dead body found in an empty house, Brass was already at the scene.

"I met your friend Fiona today", Catherine said as Sara was reading the assignment paper for the scene,

Sara didn't look up from the paper, "Yeah Grissom said outside the court house", Sara said,

"Are you close I've never heard you mention her before", Catherine said,

Sara looked up from the paper and looked out the window, "No not real close, why?" Sara asked,

"Was just wondering, what is her surname?" Catherine asked,

Sara looked at Catherine, "What's with all the questions Catherine?" Sara asked

"Nothing just I'm sure I've seen her before somewhere, and so has Jim", Catherine aid as she stopped at some traffic lights,

"When did Jim see her?" Sara asked still looking at Catherine,

Catherine started to drive when the lights changed, "The other day when Fiona was at the lab with you", she said,

"Oh, Rodgers, but she was married so I don't know what her married name is", Sara said as she looked back out the window,

"Was married", Catherine said as she pulled up outside a house with a policeman outside the door,

"Yes, he was in an accident, can we stop talking about Fiona and get on with this case", Sara said as she got out the car,

Catherine watched as Sara walked to the back of the car to get her kit then she walked up to the house and stopped at the gate and looked back at Catherine, Catherine got out the car and walked over to Sara, Sara opened the gate and walked up the path with Catherine following her


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry I didn't post last night, but a few chapters to post tonight, thanks again for all your reviews and I hope you continue to read it.**

It was Friday morning and Sara and Grissom had just got home from work, Sara walked into the kitchen and put some books she had brought home, Grissom sat on the sofa and took his shoes off,

As Sara made some coffee Grissom came into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist, "What would you say if we skipped coffee and I took you into the bedroom Miss Sidle", Grissom said kissing her neck,

Sara smiled and stopped what she was doing and leaned back against Grissom tilting her neck so he could continue to kiss her neck,

"I wouldn't say no Mr Grissom, but what would you say if we skipped coffee and bed for now and we went for a shower", Sara said turning round to face him as he stopped kissing her neck,

Sara looked into his eyes and smiled, Grissom smiled back looking into her brown eyes, that he always got lost in,

Grissom started to undo Sara's blouse, still looking into her eyes, Sara could feel his hands on her skin as he undone her blouse and as he let it slip of her body to the floor he cupped her breasts, running his thumb over Sara's nipples, Sara started to undo Grissom's shirt not taking her eye's off him, once his shirt was unbuttoned Sara made her way to unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers, Grissom had moved his hands down Sara's waist and then he undone her jeans, Sara put her arms around Grissom's neck and kissed him, Grissom responded and his tongue was inside Sara's mouth, Sara let out a slight moan as they got lost in the kiss.

Grissom broke from the kiss and they caught there breaths, Sara kicked off her shoes and Grissom took Sara's hand and they stepped out of there trousers on the floor and walked into the bathroom, Grissom took his shirt off once inside the bathroom, he bent down and took his socks off, Sara opened the shower door and turned the shower on, standing with his boxer shorts on looking at Sara with her back to him in her bra and panties Grissom smiled and as Sara turned round to look at Grissom he took her in his arms.

And he walked her into the shower still in her bra and Panties, "Grissom….it's still cold, I still need to take off my……", Sara screamed out as the water hit her back,

Grissom laughed as he planted a kiss on her lips, "Well we will heat up soon enough", Grissom said a he closed the shower door.

Kissing each other, Grissom had his hands on her sides; Sara had her hands flat on his chest,

They got more passionate kissing, tongues entering each others mouths, the spray of the water falling over them, As they broke from kissing Grissom looked at Sara's bra which was wet, he put his arms around her back and unclipped her bra, as the bra fell onto the shower floor Grissom put his head down and took a nipple in his mouth, Sara let her head fall back and as the water fell on her face and down her front Grissom took the other nipple in his mouth rubbing over the other with his thumb.

Grissom then took each side of Sara's panties and slides them down her long legs, as Sara steps out of them Grissom pushes her back onto the wall, Sara grabs his shoulder as he kneels down in front of her the water spraying over them. Sara grabs Grissom's hair as he enters his finger into Sara, Sara moans as she leans against the wall.

Grissom kisses her thigh as his finger glides in and out of Sara, "Grissom", Sara calls out,

Grissom looks up at Sara to see the water falling onto her Grissom continues kissing her thighs, and then as he stands Sara grabs his shoulder and pulls him close to her kissing him, her hand going inside his boxer shorts to take him in her hand, Grissom pulls his boxers down and Sara breaks from the kiss and gets down on her knees and takes him in her mouth. "Oh Sara", Grissom moans,

Grissom losses his footing and just touching the door of the shower with his back, Sara still taking him in her mouth looks up at Grissom, he is holding onto her shoulders,

Sara stands up and Grissom runs his hand over Sara's thigh he then lifts Sara's leg, Sara wraps her leg round Grissom and he enters his penis into Sara's wet folds, after taking it slow they move faster they both moan and as the water sprays over them the look into each other's eyes both know they are close, and as Sara lets out a loud moan Grissom climaxes and after they have climaxed they both relax and hold each other.

"Glad we had this shower first", Grissom whispered to Sara, Sara smiled and said, "Wait till we get to the bedroom",

They both smiled and enjoyed holding each other under the spray of the water.

After a few minutes Grissom reaches for the shower Gel and starts to rub it over Sara's body and then Sara does the same to him, after they have washed each other Sara turns off the shower and they both step out the shower, Grissom picks up two towels and wraps one round Sara and one round his waist,

"We should do that more often before breakfast honey", Grissom said as he kissed Sara,

Sara laughed and said, "Who needs breakfast",

After having coffee they both went to bedroom, Sara snuggled up to Grissom and they both talked about what to do that evening as they had a night off. Sara suggested going out for a meal and Grissom agreed, they both fell asleep holding each other.

They had been asleep for four hours when Grissom woke to a knock at the door, at first he thought he was dreaming then realised that it wasn't, he looked at Sara who was laying on her stomach, she was still asleep, Grissom slid out of the bed and grabbed his robe, he closed the room door behind him and tied his robe tight,

Grissom opened the door to a delivery man, "flowers for a Miss Sidle", the man said,

"I can sign for it", Grissom said taking the clipboard and pen from the man,

Grissom handed them back once he had signed his name, the delivery man handed the bouquet of flowers to Grissom,

Grissom closed the door and looked for a card, he took the card from the flowers and put the flowers down on the table, Grissom opened the bedroom door, he took off his robe and put the card on the side table, and slid back into bed,

Sara opened her eyes, "Who was at the door?" she asked,

Grissom picked up the card and turned to face Sara, "Deliveryman with flowers for you", Grissom said, handing Sara the card,

Sara looked at the card then looked at Grissom, she could tell by his face he hadn't sent the flowers, Sara sat up in bed and opened the card,

Sara read what was on the card out loud, "Hi Sara, I hope you and Gil can still make tonight, If you both want to meet me at my hotel at 8pm, Love Fiona.

Sara threw the card down on the bed, "I can't believe that woman, Sara said as she held her face in her hands,

Grissom put his arms around her, "Sara, we are going out together tonight so she can wait all night for us, just forget about her", Grissom said,

Sara turned to face Grissom, "I just wish she would leave us alone, she knew I was angry in the coffee shop, she knew what she was doing", Sara went to get out of bed,

Grissom grabbed her arm, "Stay in bed, we can have a lazy day", Grissom said as Sara got back under the covers and smiled at Grissom,

Grissom took the card and put it back on the side table, he turned to Sara and said, "We don't ever need to see her again",

Sara nodded and said, "Love you"; Grissom smiled and said, "I love you too".

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**since I didn't post last night here is another. **

A few hours later Sara had left the house to get some groceries, Grissom was reading a book on the sofa,

Sara had only been gone a few minutes when Grissom heard a knock at the door; he put his book down and walked to the door,

"Fiona, Sara isn't here", Grissom said as he opened the door to see Fiona standing in front of him,

"I want to speak to you both really, Fiona said looking at Grissom and smiling, "Can I come in?" she asked,

Grissom nodded and said, "Come in, Sara shouldn't be long", Grissom said as Fiona stepped into the house,

Grissom closed the door and as he turned round Fiona was standing close to him,

"Sit down on the sofa", Grissom said as he stepped to one side,

Grissom didn't sit down he stood as Fiona sat down, he looked at his watch, _Sara should be back soon, _Grissom thought

"Can I get you a drink?" Grissom asked as Fiona took her jacket off, she was wearing a low cut top, Grissom looked away as she put her Jacket on the sofa and looked up at him and smiled,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had picked up some groceries when she was thinking about the flowers Fiona had sent and the note about meeting up tonight, Sara got back to her car and took her cell phone out, but the number she was dialling went straight to answer phone the voice said, "You have reached the voice mail of Angela Brown, please leave a message after the tone" Sara waited for the bleep and said, "Hi Angela it's Sara, I know we haven't spoke in a while but could you give me a call please, thanks speak soon. Sara starts the engine and drives home.

Angela and Sara called each other every few months to catch up with each other, Angela was married with two kids, but they hadn't spoken in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fiona accepts a drink of coffee from Grissom and he goes into the kitchen, Fiona follows him and as she brushes past him to sit at the table she says, "Are you happy Gil",

Grissom looks at her puzzled, "Yes I'm happy, why do you ask", Grissom replies as he puts two cups down on the table,

Fiona looks up at Grissom and smiles, she takes his hand and squeezes it, but Grissom pulls his hand away, Grissom raises his voice and says. "Fiona I don't know what you are playing at but I would like you to leave please",

Fiona stands up and stands in front of Grissom, "You don't really love Sara now do you Gil, We could have fun together", Fiona said as Grissom took a step back but Fiona took a step forward, Grissom couldn't go back any further as he was against the fridge door, Fiona lifted her hand and placed it on the side of Grissom's face.

Grissom took her hand and pushed it away, "Fiona, please leave now Grissom said as he tried to move but Fiona placed both her hands on his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara parked up outside the house and her cell phone rang as she was about to open the door, "Hi Angela", Sara said as she answered,

Sara asked how Angela was keeping and Angela asked the same to Sara after a few minutes Sara asked Angela if she had heard or saw Fiona Rodgers over the years, Angela had said she had bumped into her a two weeks ago, Sara told Angela that Fiona had came to Vegas and looked her up, Angela had said she did ask about you though, what you had been doing after college, and I told her you had moved to Vegas to work as a CSI, And that you have been doing really well, Angela had also told Sara that they had went for a coffee but all she did was talk about you and me and how we had been really close at college. Angela had told Sara that she thought Fiona was going through a bad time as she looked terrible and wasn't giving much away about her husband, as I had asked how he was, and she kind of skipped the question, Sara told Angela that Fiona had told her that her husband died in an accident. Sara had told Angela she thought it weird that they both had seen Fiona after all these years, Angela agreed. Sara had asked Angela if she had given Fiona her address, Angela told Sara no.

Sara told Angela that she would try and find out a bit more on Fiona and get back to her. Angela said she would also try and find out more about Fiona. they both said goodbye and Sara hung up.

As Sara closed the cell phone over she thought, _I never told Fiona my address, so how did she turn up the other day when Grissom was home alone_, she thought as she got out the car.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all you reviews, maybe I will do a longer ff again lol**

**Ok What will Sara do ...**

Grissom stood looking at Fiona with her hands on his chest he took both her hands and moved himself away from her, "Fiona stop….please, I am not interested in you, will you please leave", Grissom said as he walked out the kitchen.

Grissom picked up Fiona's Jacket and as Fiona walked out the kitchen Grissom handed it to her, "Time for you to go now Fiona and don't contact me or Sara again", Grissom said as Fiona took the jacket from him,

Sara put her key in the door and opened it to find Grissom standing with Fiona, "Fiona what are you doing here….Grissom what is going on", Sara said as she slammed the front door closed.

Sara walked up to Fiona, "I would like you to leave", Sara said to Fiona,

Fiona looked at Sara and laughed then Fiona took a swing at Sara, Grissom went to jump between them both and as Sara pushed Fiona away Fiona fell and hit her head on the table next to the sofa, Grissom looked at Sara then looked down to see Fiona on the floor.

"Gil….is she ok", Sara said as Grissom bent down to look at Fiona,

Grissom looked up at Sara, "she has hit her badly", Fiona was trying to move, "Stay still you have hit your head", Grissom said as he took a cushion from the sofa and put it behind her head,

"I'm fine", Fiona said as she tried to get up again, but Grissom stopped her, Fiona lay back down and closed her eyes,

"We should take her to hospital", Sara said looking at Grissom,

Grissom looked at Fiona then to Sara and said, "Get me a towel Sara then get my keys",

Sara could see some blood and went and got a towel, she handed it to Grissom, "I'm Sorry", Sara said,

Grissom put the towel on Fiona's head over the small cut and looked at Sara, "It's not your fault Sara", Grissom said,

Grissom looked back down at Fiona, "Fiona we need to take you to hospital, you have hit your head on the table, I will drive you, we need to get you up and into the car", Grissom said as Fiona opened her eyes

They got Fiona into the back of Grissom's car and Grissom drove Sara sat in the passenger side watching Fiona as she sat still and sai nothing in the back seat.

no one said anything on the drive to the hospital, Grissom and Sara just glanced at each other, as they got to the hospital Sara got out and walked round to Grissom's side of the car, Grissom got out and when he opened the back door Fiona tried to get away, Grissom grabbed her arm and Sara closed the door, Grissom and Sara took Fiona's arms and they walked into the hospital.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your revies it means a lot, and thanks for continuing to read.**

Jim knocked on Catherine's door, he waited a few minutes before knocking again, the door opened and Catherine stood looking at Jim, "What's up", she said as she opened the door wider to let Jim inside,

"Hope I didn't wake you?" Jim asked Catherine

"I'm not long up, couldn't sleep", Catherine said as Jim stepped into the house and Catherine closed the door,

"So what brings you here Jim?" Catherine asked

"Remember that girl Sara was with the other day", Jim said

"Fiona" Catherine said as they walked over and sat on the sofa,

"You remember how you know her?" Jim asked,

"No, I still can't place her, I asked Sara about her", Catherine said looking at the paper Jim had took from his pocket,

"Well I know how I recognised her", Jim said as Catherine took the paper from him,

"I spoke to her at the court house with Grissom, something odd about her Jim", Catherine said opening the paper and reading it,

Catherine sat and read the paper and then looked at Jim,

"We have to tell Sara and Gil", Catherine said standing up,

Jim stood up and said, "I have tried both there cell phones, they are ringing out, I've been to the house, no answer, but Sara's car is parked outside",

"It's there night off maybe they have just gone out", Catherine said,

"But what if they haven't", Jim said,

"Let me get dressed and we can try the house again", Catherine said as she walked into her bedroom, "Won't be a minute Jim", Catherine continued,

"I'm going to call on to get them to look out for Gil's car", Jim said

"Yeah best to just to be safe, and if we interrupt them having a meal well we could join them", Catherine said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

Jim sat looking at the Newspaper again,

_**Why woman kill**_

_**Fiona Phillips (pictured right) & her husband Jake had been married for five years, Mr Phillips built his business up over the years, but spent too many long hours working instead of at home with his wife, Mr Phillips died in what seemed to be an accident falling under Mrs Phillips car.**_

_**Jake had found out his wife Fiona was having an affair while he worked long hours, Mr Phillips owned a Car showroom, the business was doing really well, but he didn't spend enough time with his wife, so his wife found someone else to spend the time with while her husband worked. But as Mr Phillips came home early one night he found his wife in bed with her lover Mr Peter Fox. Mrs Phillips liked the lifestyle she had, spending her husband's money but also liked to spend it with her lover. **_

_**An argument started with the three adults but Mr Fox left before Mr Phillips died. Mrs Phillips claimed her husband tried to stop her driving off and fell to the ground as she reversed the car out the driveway.**_

_**But after three months of Mr Phillips death Mr Fox walked into a police station and claimed Mrs Phillips had reversed the car intending to kill her husband. And two months after Mr Fox made the statement he was found dead in a swimming pool.**_

_**Mrs Phillips had took money from the business and vanished the week after her husband's death, with no trace of her anywhere, she is believed to have changed her name, as the last sighting of her she was calling herself Sara Brown. Before she was married she was known as Fiona Rodgers.**_

"Jim, you ready", Catherine said,

"Yeah we can go in my car, you call on the way encase they answer", Jim said as they both made their way outside,

As they drove to Grissom and Sara's Catherine called both there cell phones but still ringing out, Catherine called Nick to see if Sara had told him she had anything planned for the night, Nick told her Sara hadn't aid anything, and Grissom would never say anyway he told her, Catherine agreed, Catherine hung up on nick and tried Warrick but it went to answer phone.

Catherine closed the phone over and said, "Jim, I thought you had a key to Grissom's?"

"No, I did but when Sara moved in I saw no need to have one, well that's after I walked in on Sara coming out the bathroom after her shower one day, Grissom had asked me to pick up a file from home on the way by, he thought Sara had already left to go out, and when she walked out just holding a towel, I gave the key back and only have it when they go on vacation", Jim said shaking his head,

Catherine laughed, "I bet you got a shock", she said,

"No, I think Sara was more shocked than me", Jim said as he parked up outside the house.

As they walked up to the door Jim called Grissom's cell and Catherine tried Sara's, they both rang out,

"Shhh…. Jim listen", Catherine said as she put her ear to the front door,

"I can hear a phone ringing", Catherine said,

Catherine hung up her cell and it was still ringing, "its Grissom's", Jim said

Catherine banged on the door, but nothing, Jim called to see if Grissom's car had been spotted, but nothing,

Jim's phone rang as he went to put it in his pocket, he didn't recognise the number, "Brass", Jim said as he answered,

When Jim heard Grissom's voice he said, "Gil are you ok…. is Sara with you",

Catherine could hear Grissom's voice but couldn't make out what he was syaing.

"Catherine is with me Gil….yes….we are on our way, and Gil stay clear of Fiona, I will explain when I see you", Jim said as he spoke to Grissom

Jim closed the cell over; he had already started to walk towards the car with Catherine following him. Jim told Catherine they are at the hospital with Fiona she banged her head, they both jumped into the car and Jim drove them to the hospital.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**J****ust another short chapter but more to follow later tonight, too busy watching last nights CSI for the second time **

Grissom and Sara waited in the waiting room as Fiona was being seen to by a doctor, Grissom took Sara's hand and said, "It's going to be ok",

Sara looked at Grissom and smiled, "Why has she done this Gil, Sara said as Grissom put his arm around her,

Grissom thought for a minute then said, "I don't know but I think Fiona needs help",

They sat for another half an hour when the doctor came in to tell them that Fiona had a cut to the head that needs some stitches but she will be fine, Sara sighed relief as Grissom thanked the doctor,

"Can I see her? Sara asked the doctor as he turned to leave,

Sara and Grissom stood up,

"No, I'm sorry but Fiona doesn't want to see anyone at the minute, you can wait I will come and get you when you can see her", the doctor said,

Sara looked at Grissom, "Ok, we will just wait here", Sara said as she sat back down,

Grissom followed the doctor out the room and Sara could see them talking,

Grissom came back into the room he sat back down next to Sara, Sara looked at him, "What did you say to the doctor?" Sara asked,

Grissom took her hand, "I asked if they could keep an eye on her as she might try and leave before we see her", Grissom said,

Sara just looked down at the floor, "Hey, it's going to be ok, Sara look at me", Grissom said as Sara looked into his eyes and he took her hand,

"Gil, how did she know where I lived, I never told her at any point the day we went out", Sara said looking at him

"What, I don't understand, are you sure…sorry Sara but are you sure?" Grissom asked

Sara stood up and Grissom let her hand go, Sara walked to the other side of the room and turned to Grissom who was still sitting down watching her,

"Of course I'm sure", Sara said in a raised voice,

Grissom stood up and walked over to Sara, putting his hands on her shoulders he said, "Sara I'm sorry, but how could she have known where you lived",

"I spoke to Angela just before I came into the house from the grocery store, Angela met Fiona two weeks ago and she said that Fiona was asking questions about me, Angela told her I moved to Vegas and was working as a CSI, Angela is going to try and find out more about Fiona and call me back", Sara said as the doctor appeared in the doorway,

"Fiona has gone, the nurse went in before we started doing her stitches and when the nurse returned she had gone", the doctor said,

Grissom looked at Sara, "she can't have gone far" he said as he walked out the room with Sara following.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I hope to finish this over the weekend, but no promises, Now back to the one you all love to hate...Fiona lol**

Jim and Catherine walked into the hospital, Jim had just came off the phone for back up, they looked around for Grissom and Sara, when they couldn't see them Jim had walked up to the reception desk and asked if they could tell him where a Fiona Phillips was, he flashed his badge to get an answer quicker than he would have if he hadn't, Catherine looked around and saw Sara standing talking to a security man,

"Jim over here", Catherine said as she walked towards Sara,

Sara turned round to see Catherine and Jim coming towards her, "where's Gil?" Jim asked Sara

Sara turned the other way, "He is talking to the doctor, Fiona has gone, but she must still be inside", Sara said as Grissom walked over to the others,

Jim handed Sara the newspaper, "That is how we recognised Fiona, we worked on another case just after this happened and I saw the article, Catherine read it when she was in my office a few days later", Jim said looking at Grissom as he looked over Sara's shoulder to read it,

Sara looked up at Catherine, "but why come to me", Sara said as she looked down at the paper again,

"Well once we find her we should find that out", Jim said as two police officers came over towards Jim,

Jim spoke to the officers and then they walked away with the security man,

"Sara we will find her, Lets go have a look at the CCTV cameras", Catherine said as Jim nodded to Grissom and they walked off.

Grissom and Jim walked down the corridor of the hospital looking in every room on the way, "So what's this Fiona like?" Jim said to Grissom,

Grissom looked at Jim and said, "Flirty, and in need of help",

"She tried it on with you?" Jim asked,

Grissom opened a door and looked into the room then closed the door, "Yes and it wasn't nice, She tried to swing for Sara, Sara pushed her away and she hit her head, Sara was just defending herself Jim", Grissom said as they got to the end of the corridor and walked down the stairway,

As they walked down the steps Grissom could here shouting, as they got to the bottom of the steps Sara and Catherine appeared with the two officers behind them, "Fiona is in the ladies", Sara said pointing to the door where the noise was coming from,

Next thing the door flew open and out came an old woman, as the woman saw the officers and the others she said, "Some crazy woman", Catherine took the woman over to a nurse who was not far behind them,

"I'm going in", Sara said as she walked over to the door,

"No", Jim said as Grissom grabbed Sara's arm and said, Sara let Jim deal with this",

Sara looked at Jim, "Jim, I need to speak to her, I will be careful, just give me ten minutes", Sara said as she looked at Grissom, Grissom removed his hand from Sara's arm. "Be careful Sara", Grissom said as he smiled at her.

A few minutes later Sara opened the door to the ladies, Jim held it open so it didn't close over,

Sara walked further into the room, "Fiona, its Sara", Sara called out,

Sara could see Fiona's feet under one of the cubicles, "Fiona you need to come out and get stitches to your head", Sara said as she could see blood on the floor under the cubicle,

"Go away, Miss CSI", Fiona said as Sara stood facing the cubicle door,

"I think we need to talk", Sara said not taking her eyes off Fiona's feet encase she moved.

"You where always good at talking Sara, Always being nice, why did you want to be nice to me when I slept with Jack", Fiona said,

Sara looked puzzled, _what has Jack got to do with this_, Sara thought,

"Fiona that was years ago……. why did you come to Vegas", Sara thought about telling Fiona that she had spoken to Angela but thought not to,

"Every time I met someone from college it was always your name that came up……..every time, Sara Sidle done great at college, Sara Sidle became a CSI, Sara Sidle is having a ball in Vegas, All I heard was how great you have been doing",

"But you got married and you had a good life, didn't you?" Sara asked,

Fiona didn't say anything then Sara said, "Fiona",

Fiona moved her feet; Sara was still watching them,

"Open the door Fiona", Sara said,

"when he wasn't working and that was maybe once every month, that was my life, I had no life Sara, I had no friends, I went with other men as I didn't want to be alone", Fiona said, Sara could here Fiona crying,

"We all feel alone at some point in our life's, but we just get on with it, Vegas hasn't always been a ball for me you know, I work in a job that maybe I work too many hours, I don't sleep a lot, and it's hard to have friends outside work as I work at night", Sara said as she leaned against the wall,

Brass could hear everything from holding the door open he could see Sara from the mirror, standing against the wall, he couldn't see Fiona but guesses she was in the cubicle across from Sara.

Grissom and Catherine had moved round the corner, encase Fiona heard them talking "She will be fine Gil, you know Sara", Catherine said smiling at Grissom,

"I know, but that woman, the way she swung for Sara, you could see it in her face Catherine, she wanted to hurt Sara", Grissom said as Nick and Warrick appeared,

"Grissom, Sara's friend Angela called the lab as she couldn't get hold of her on her cell phone, she found out from Fiona's mother that Fiona had kept photo's of Sara from college and she found newspaper clipping's of cases Sara has worked on, she found them in a box in a cupboard, Fiona must have kept it hidden away, her mother hasn't seen Fiona since she disappeared after the death of her husband", Nick said as he stood next to them,

Warrick handed a piece of paper to Grissom, as he looked at it; he looked at Warrick, "Angela faxed it over as soon as she saw it", Warrick said,

Catherine looked at the paper it was a picture of Sara with a few other people, but Sara's face was circled with a marker and another face was blacked out,

Catherine looked at Grissom and asked, "Who is that?" pointing to the blacked out face,

"It's Jorja Petersen, Angela got in contact with her, Jorja's husband was found in bed with Fiona not that long ago and after Fiona visited Jorja moved out to stay with a friend", Warrick said as Grissom walked over towards Jim.

Warrick grabbed Grissom's arm, "Seems Fiona gave Jorja something to remember her by", and Warrick handed a piece of paper to Grissom,

Grissom turned and headed for the ladies to show Jim

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you come out and we can sit down and talk", Sara said as she crouched down looking under the cubicle from against the wall,

Fiona moved her feet and stood up, "I need to get this head sorted first, and I don't want to talk Sara I just want to go home", Fiona said as Sara stood up,

"Ok that's fine just promise me you won't swing for me again", Sara said trying to lighten the situation,

Fiona opened the cubicle door and stood looking at Sara.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks again for reading, only a few more chapters left**

Grissom handed Jim the pictures, "We have to get Sara out"", Grissom said,

Jim looked at the pictures and nodded, he gave Grissom back the pictures, he could still see Sara in the mirror, Grissom held the door as Jim stepped into the ladies, Sara turned to look at Jim, Fiona looked to see what Sara was looking at and closed the cubicle door,

Sara gave Jim an angry look, Jim waved Sara to come out, and Sara shook her head, Jim walked over to stand beside Sara,

"Fiona my name is Jim Brass, we need you to come out now, we have a doctor outside to look at your head wound", Jim said as he mimed to Sara, "Go" and pointed to the door that Grissom was holding open.

Sara walked towards the door and when Grissom saw her he smiled, "You ok", he whispered,

Sara nodded but looked angry,

Grissom looked at the police officer who had came to stand beside him, the officer held the door as Grissom and Sara walked away from the door,

"I was getting somewhere she opened the door, why didn't Jim give me more time?" Sara asked as she walked over to stand beside Catherine, Nick, Warrick and the doctor,

Grissom handed Sara the pictures, as Sara looked at them she said, "Where did you get these from",

"Angela got them from Fiona's mother, seems she slept with Jorja Petersen's husband, then Fiona left Jorja a reminder of her visit, she needs help Sara", Grissom said putting his arm around Sara's shoulder,

Sara looked at Grissom, "But why, I was friends with Fiona, even after what she had done", Sara said as Jim walked out the ladies with Fiona.

Sara looked at Fiona as Jim walked passed with her; Fiona stopped and looked at Sara,

Sara looked at Fiona's hand; she noticed she had on the ring that caused Jorja's injury

As Fiona went to say something Jim said, "Come on, we need to get your head sorted before we take you anywhere", and they both walked away with the doctor.

Sara looked at the picture of Jorja, "why would anyone want to do that", Sara said as Catherine walked over to have another look at the picture,

"I don't know Sara but as long as you are ok, that woman needs help", Catherine said smiling at Sara,

Grissom took Sara's hand "let's go home" he said

"I need to find out why Gil", Sara said looking at Grissom, as Catherine, Warrick and Nick walked out the hospital.

**TBC**

**I will post another tonight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter, thanks for all your reviews and for reading till the end, it means a lot.**

Grissom persuaded Sara to come home, he had told Sara that Brass wouldn't let Fiona out of his sight and he will call when he has Fiona in custody.

Sara was sitting on the sofa, Grissom handed her a beer, "so much for our night off", Grissom said as he sat next to Sara,

Drinking from the bottle Sara looked at him, then putting the bottle down on the table, Sara turned and looked at Grissom, "What I don't get is why Fiona did that to Jorja, Jorja was always the quiet one out of us all, And why go see Angela and do nothing, I think I will call Angela, I need to let her know what's happened with Fiona", Sara said as she got up and walked over to the house phone.

"I'm going to grab a shower", Grissom said

"Ok, if you take your time I will join you", Sara said as she turned to look at Grissom,

Grissom looked over at Sara smirked and then walked into the bathroom,

As Sara went to pick up the house phone Grissom's cell phone rang, "Will you get that Sara, will be out in a minute", Grissom shouted from the bathroom,

Sara picked up Grissom's cell phone and saw it was Brass, "Its Jim"; Sara called to Grissom as she opened the cell,

"Jim its Sara, Gil will be with you in a minute", Sara said into the phone,

"Oh my god", Sara said as Jim spoke, Grissom came out the bathroom and stood beside Sara,

After a few minutes Sara closed the phone over and looked at Grissom and said, "Fiona killed herself"

Grissom took Sara's hand and they sat on the sofa, "What happened?" Grissom asked,

"Jim said that as the nurse stitched Fiona up Fiona grabbed one of the sharp instruments from the tray the nurse was working from, and cut her own throat, Jim and the nurse tried to talk to her but she laughed as she killed herself", Sara said as Grissom took her in his arms,

"She knew she was going away for a very long time Sara, and I don't think she would have coped, Fiona needed help", Grissom said as he kissed Sara's head,

"I better call Angela", Sara said getting up from the sofa.

Sara had told Angela what had happened with Fiona and thanked her for faxing through the pictures; Sara asked Angela if she had done anything to harm her when she met up with her, Angela told her no and that her husband was out of town on business when she met Angela and her mother was staying over as she wasn't feeling to good, so I only met her for a coffee, maybe too of a public place to try anything she said, Angela told Sara that she thinks Fiona was going round everyone on the picture, with Jorja's face blacked out and the circle round Sara's face, Angela told Sara that the others in the picture had not seen Fiona since college.

Angela told Sara that she went to see Jorja, she hasn't been out since she went to stay at her mothers and her face will always have that mark on her face, Angela told Sara that Jorja had came home early from her shift as she wasn't feeling well, she went into the kitchen noticed the cooker on and a pot boiling on the ring, she heard a noise from upstairs and when she walked into the bedroom she found her husband and Fiona in bed together she ran out the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen, Fiona ran after her and when Jorja started to shout at Fiona she laughed in her face, Jorja went to walk away when Fiona Grabbed her and struck her on thee face with he hand, that's' what left the F mark on her face, Fiona wears a ring with her initial on it, but when Jorja hit her back Fiona grabbed the pot from the stove and it went down one side of Jorja's face and neck, causing really bad burn marks.

Sara told Angela that Fiona knew she would have been locked up for a very long time for killing her husband and lover and also what she had done to Jorja, and that's why she would have killed herself, Sara told Angela she would come and see her soon and they would go visit Jorja, Angela said that would be nice to catch up.

Before Sara hung up the phone Angela said, "Why do you think Fiona did this to Jorja and then come visit me then try to ruin your life Sara",

Sara didn't say anything for a minute then said, "Maybe she saw that we are all doing well in our life's, and we have people who love us, she didn't have anyone apart from her mother, and out of us all Fiona was the only one who didn't make it as a CSI, and the only reason we became friends with her was we all felt sorry for her", Sara said,

Sara hung up the phone and walked over to Grissom, Grissom held Sara and said, "I will always love you",

Sara closed her eyes and held onto Grissom, "Me too Gil, me too",

"Let's get some sleep", Grissom said, Sara nodded and as they both walked into the bedroom Grissom asked, "What are your other friends like Sara"

Sara looked at him and said, "Nothing like Fiona"

**THE END**

**I intended to end the ff differently but sometimes it never works out the way you want it to go.**


End file.
